


Just maybe, who knows?

by NathanPrescued



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, Time Travel, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:11:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4951309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NathanPrescued/pseuds/NathanPrescued
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Distracted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> please keep in mind this is only the start and it's probably going to take some time to develop things throughout

She pushed me down on the kitchen table, kneeling over me, watching me with her cold blue eyes..  
''Hey.. we might as well have some fun while we're still young, right? What the fuck could go wrong.'' - she asked me with a playful voice and a smirk on her lips. She started undressing me, finished with pulling down my boxers...

I woke up. Man, I felt so terrible last night, I can't believe it. I can't believe I could dream at all over the pain.  
Whatever, I'm so glad I could get some sleep.  
I got up from my bed and looked outside the window. It's definitely nowhere near daytime. I took my phone from my desk to check the time.  
'02:18'  
How long have I slept? I don't even remember. I don't care, I'm still going out. I took my jacket which was scattered on my sofa and I put it on quickly. I also took some pack of cigarettes I had left in my room along with a lighter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He tells her about it, but she has no idea.

I was walking towards the exit of the boys' dormitories.  
I went over to a lamp outside and leaned on it, while searching her number up on my phone. I really don't have too much to say to her, so I'll just be direct about it.

'Hey. I just wanted to let you know I dreamt about you last night.'  
''Last night.'' Was it last night? Or last day? I can't be too sure anymore.  
I sighed as I locked my phone and put it back in my pocket, taking out the pack of cigarettes and the lighter I had picked up earlier.  
I took one out and lit it up, inhaling. I put both my pack and my lighter back in my pocket.

As I exhaled the smoke trapped in my lungs, I looked up at the sky. It was a beautiful midnight blue. It's so peaceful, and it's always there, whatever happens.  
It's funny, isn't it? Peace...something I haven't had in my life for a while.  
  
_Peace...something I haven't had in my life for a while._

Just then, a buzz snapped me out of my thoughts. I quickly took my phone out.

'May I ask what the dream was about?'  
Gee, I never thought Max Caulfield would be willing to talk to strangers.  
Let's not forget I'm hiding my existence for a reason.

As my cigarette was running out, I threw it next to a trash bin and I put it out.  
I wasn't even considering anything at all.

As I was making my way back to my dorm room, I texted her 'I don't think you need to know'

'It might be something significant, it could have a meaning.' - she replied back to me immediately

I closed my eyes as I entered my dorm room, plopping on my bed.  
I was going to do something stupid, wasn't I?

'Let's just say it's something that has a very low chance of happening'

'And that something is?'

'You offering me some fun'

'Oh..'

'What the fuck are you doing up at 2 o'clock, anyway?'

'Studying'

'Are you studying super slow or is it really that hard?'

'Do you think I like to take naps just to waste my time over something I could get done?'

'No, but apparently you're both studying and texting. Just one of your tiny little distractions, or multi-tasking?'

'Oh come on, it's not a crime. Texting exists, and as long as it does - I'm gonna do it.'

'Even to strangers?'

'I think we're all people. Depends on your actions, though'

'I guess I'm not a person then' I quietly laughed to myself while I pressed send

'Do you admit your mistakes?'

'No, I wouldn't have to'

'What do you mean?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading hope you liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'What are YOU doing here?'

Max P.O.V  
'What do you mean?' I was genuinely confused  
No reply.

Ring.  
I had fallen asleep on my desk. I'm quickly awaken by the sound of my phone ringing out, I jump out of my lying pose and I briefly call out 'Kate'. The first thing on my mind.  
I check my phone just to find Chloe's messages.  
'I have something to show you meet me in front of campus'  
I'm so freaking tired.. But crime does not delay. I better get moving.

I make my way outside and just as I'm about to reach the main campus, who do I see.  
Ugh... Principal Wells. Of all times, why now?  
'Miss Caulfield, you're not supposed to be outside your dormitory at this hour. You know that'  
'Sorry. I just thought it'd be nice if I could have some distraction from the rooftop situation..I never thought anyone would try to do such a thing' I say making up a pathetic excuse for trying to sneak out after curfew.  
'You saved her ass. Pff, maybe saved Blackwell..Now get back inside. No exceptions'  
I took a few steps backwards. I decided to rewind. ''He's lucky nobody else saw him like that - except me.'' - I thought while I snuck out.

'BOO-YAH!'  
Of course the moment I arrive I'm frightened by the punk.  
'Get it? Like i'm a scary punk ghost'  
'More like a scary insensitive asshole. I didn't have the greatest day trying to keep my friend from jumping off a roof today. I don't need your pranks tonight, 'kay?'  
'Sorry. But you did save her'  
'I couldn't even use my power. My head was killing me. I had no idea what to say to her on the roof, either...'  
'She's alive, so you obviously said the right thing. I doubt you couldn't talk without your power.'  
'I really wish I could find out who did this to Kate. And stop this from happening to anyone else. This place is really, really creepy'  
'Oh yeah, and stop that tornado from coming in Arcadia Bay?'  
'Don't joke, Chloe. Not about this'  
'I'm not laughing at you, Max.I'm serious'  
'I just feel weird about some of my decisions... Especially after I got my own dumb ass suspended'

After a while of blabbering Chloe showed me the spare keys she had to Blackwell.  
Of course she stole them from her step-dad.

On our way to breaking and entering we saw Victoria blackmail Jefferson.  
We hid behind one of Jefferson's works and listened.  
'Why am I not surprised?' I whisper to Chloe  
Victoria and Jefferson go their separate ways, and I get the sick feeling Jefferson saw us.  
Chloe takes a few steps forward, gestures me a 'lets go' with her head, I nod and I hurry beside her into the academy.

Breaking and entering.  
'You know we could go to jail because of this, right?'  
'Not if I'm related to the head of Blackwell Security'  
'Do you even have any idea why we're doing this in the first place?'

Chloe heads into the chancery and I follow along her  
Chloe checks her keys and after she's tried out all of them, she says  
'What the fuck? There aren't any keys to the Principal's office here'  
'David's hiding shit, like everyone here.'  
'How about you check around in case they're lying here somewhere?'

I silently go about the room until I don't find anything  
'Nope, not around here either'  
'Great...So what should we do? Do I use my DIY lock-pick tools to shove us in there?'  
'Go for it, we're already in this deep'  
'I'll be using my thief skill until you come up with a better plan'  
'If I couldn't rewind time, this would be a dead end' I grumbled out to her  
I took my phone out from my jeans' pocket and called Warren.  
"Could it be strange that I'm calling him so late for some random destruction plan? Nah!"  
When our conversation was over,I received a couple of text instructions from him concerning the destructive device. I decided not to ask him any more questions as I'd already woken him up.

As I was walking towards the science lab, who do I fucking bump into?  
'Nathan??'  
'Max?'  
'What are YOU doing here?' we both ask in unison


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See you some other time

Max P.O.V.

I consider rewinding for a second.  
Wait.  
What if he knows I can rewind time?  
Suddenly I get really paranoid about this. I decide against doing so.

'Umm..breaking and entering?' - I say quietly, smiling  
'Suddenly a rebel, huh?'  
I look behind him, then behind me, as if to make sure no one else was here 'I'm here for a..' I pause for a second thinking of how to complete '..good cause.I won't take too long. So can you please keep this between us?'  
'What exactly are you planning to do, Caulfield? You think you can just barge in here whenever you feel like it?' Nathan's voice was surprisingly calm, but ever so intimidating

I grab his arm and pull him closer to me  
'Do you really think I want to do this? Do you really think I love to risk getting myself in jail, you idiot?' I whisper to him.  
I don't really know why I whispered to him, was it from paranoia?  
He takes my hand and pushes it away from him  
'You said you were breaking and entering. What did you expect me to think?' - he frowned, but it's not so much of hatred as it's from being upset, I could tell.  
I sighed.  
'Listen. I'm here for..' I paused, thinking of how to finish '..some info. All I ask for is that this stays between us.'  
'As nosy as you are, I doubt you're evil...' He stopped frowning.  
'So what are you doing here?' I decided not to question how he got here.  
'I..made up my mind about the 'Everyday Heroes' contest. I decided I won't be participating. So I came here to take my photo back. Nothing more, nothing less.'  
'Interesting..'  
'Anyway, I should probably get going now'  
'See you some other time'  
I gave him one last look as he was behind me, leaving. I didn't point my flashlight at him, I didn't want him to know.

"Shit.Shit.Shit." I hadn't realised how much time I'd kept Chloe waiting for me.  
I hurried into the science lab, then I went into the arts classroom.  
I supplied myself with the ingredients I needed.

When I got back to Chloe, she was pissed.  
'Where the fuck have you been?' She angrily hissed at me  
'I'm so glad you didn't get caught while I was gone' I joked 'Anyway, let's try something different'

Alarms shrieking.  
OF COURSE.  
'This is not how I pictured this situation...' Chloe sounded disappointed

I get into the Principal's office.  
What if we didn't blow up the door and just opened it?  
No alarm shrieks. No security. No one gets woken up.  
I rewound.  
The door seemed untouched.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know these things never work like they're supposed to. I faced rejection a lot and I'm not going to let this chance go to waste

'I'm really just stressed out. And sick as fuck' - I say as I'm sitting down on the white sofa in her dorm room and looking down at the ground.

'Nathan' she laughed 'have you not heard, whenever someone looks down they think about nudity?'  
She walked towards me

'Well that guess is far from the truth right now'

'Come on, don't be so grumpy'  
She embraced me  
'Just a joke'

She stopped embracing me and sat next to me  
'I really hope you feel better soon, Nate'  
She leaned her head on my shoulder, and I leaned mine back

'I guess I hope so too' I muttered out to her.  
I looked at her - she looked tired.  
'Something bothering you?' I asked her  
'Yeah, I..failed at achieving something today.' she admitted  
'What is it?'  
'I tried to make Jefferson pick me as the 'Everyday Hero'..well it didn't go too well. But, I will try again' she giggled  
'You want to hang with Jefferson in San Francisco?' I asked  
'You know these things never work like they're supposed to. I faced rejection a lot and I'm not going to let this chance go to waste'

I didn't know what to tell her. She really has faced rejection a lot of times. She's doing what she thinks is good for her, I guess.  
But what about that fucking creep? And his fucked up art?  
I'm just going to hope nothing happens to her. She's probably my only close friend in Blackwell. Or friend, at all.  
I haven't put much trust in others. But Victoria actually made an effort and earned it.

We just stood like this for a while, without anyone saying anything.  
It was nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading hope you liked it!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again?

Max P.O.V.

 

'So what do you say we go swimming?' Chloe asks

'Are you fucking kidding me?'

'It's the one harmless thing we could do'

'Fine. You can go swimming if you're so dying to, but I won't.'

I decided I'll take my chance in examining the dressing rooms more thoroughly, while  ~~there's no one here~~ I still have the chance.

After which I follow Chloe into the pool area.

'What the FUCK. The light switch is broken?' Chloe shouted

I climb onto the life guard seat.

I pointed my flashlight at her 'Hey Chloe, if you ever need saving - you know who to ask now'

She came next to me 'Well so much for swimming at all'

'You can still swim except you'll freeze your ass off' I chuckled slightly

'When has such a thing stopped me?'

She went up to the pool, undressed until she was with only her bra and panties and tumbled into the swimming pool.

'Whoa, easy there' I shouted at her jokingly

'Should I be?' she shouted back and we both laughed.

She started swimming around shortly after

 

I put my phone on one of the arms of the chair, after which I took my camera out of my bag and as I raised it up - I elbowed my phone out of the chair's arm right into the pool.

'FUCK' I screamed out and looked down at my phone sinking

'Hey Chloe, can you do me a favor and get my phone out of the pool?'

'Sure, just let me search for it'

'It's around my range'

I wish I could just point to her where. But it's too dark.

I could hear some splashes.

'Is it still working?' I asked

'Let me check'

...

'Yep, it still works'

'OH THANK GOD' I phew out.

I could hear her leave the pool. Then I could hear some movements, assuming she dressed up.

I raise my camera again, after which I stick my tongue out and I take a selfie.

I take the picture and shake it. Not because I'm supposed to. It's a habit of mine. I put both my camera and my picture back in my bag.

'Max come over here' Chloe called out for me

I climb down from the chair and I walk up to her

'I took your phone apart and dried it'

She hands me my phone and I try to use my flashlight again

'Come on, work dammit' I hissed

It doesn't work.

'Thanks for doing me a favor, now let's go before we bust our asses getting caught here.. and we can't use any flashlights anymore'

'The light switch was broken, then your flashlight dies...what's next?' She said as we were getting ourselves out

 

* * *

 

 

 

' _Why_ did you do that?  _Why_?' - She spoke through tears, her beautiful blue eyes narrowing with hatred

And I just stood there, looking at her.  
Without saying anything. Like a statue.

"COME ON, DO SOMETHING"

She covers her face and runs out of the room shouting 'You shouldn't have done that'

'BUT I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING' I finally shout back to her.

 

I jump up, only to find myself in Victoria's dorm room.

No one's around. Except for me.

Maxine crying. What an  _eyesore._

I'm confused as to why I give a fuck. She's no one special to me, is she?

I decide to ignore this dream.

 

Returning to the real world... what have I done last night?

Smoking. Texting. Getting my photo back. Bumping into Maxine. Wait, what? Oh, right. Talking to Victoria.

And now I'm here.

I think I'm missing something.  
But I don't recall..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading hope you liked it!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically Max does what she wants to do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my apologies for this late update

Max P.O.V.

 

I wake up as the window's curtains stir and soft light wanders about my face. I stretch a bit and look around - this doesn't look like my dorm at all.  
Because it's not. It's Chloe's room.

She's sleeping and I'm lying next to her in her bed.

 _Next to her_. _In her bed_.

I smile to myself.

"I doubt we went anywhere, so whatever"

I turn to her and flick a piece of her hair.  
  
"Doubt she felt it"  
  
  


I do my best efforts not to wake her up as I stand up and take my bag and put my shoes on.  
I decided not to make a big deal out of this, and just hope it doesn't happen again.  
  
I used the window to get out, as I suspect her parents are just in the mood to see a small beetle like me wandering around their house.  
Especially after what happened overnight. I'll be honest, that was stupid. Chloe probably thinks otherwise.  
But still, what the fuck is life without a little stupidity?  
I smile because of this question.  
"Oh, Chloe."  
  


I decided I'll take a bus back to Blackwell.

 

  
World History class.  
As I burst open the door to the classroom, completely aware that I'm late,  
'HEY BITCHES, WHO WANTS A HUG?' I shout as I make a silly face, stretching my hands backwards, my feet right in front of the doorstep.  
  
Everyone faces me.  
  
'BECAUSE YOU ALL LOOK LIKE YOU NEED ONE, HONESTLY' I proceed to shout  
  
  
I stop stretching my hands, return to my normal sad-looking face and I go over to Kate's desk.

  
'Hi Kate, cheer up, yeah?' I tell her, after which I hug her.  
  


'Yeah, Max..' she replies to me and returns the hug.  
I look around to find my empty desk, only to find it's at the back, close enough to Victoria and her slaves.  
  


"Fuck that"  
  
I look at the desk in front of Kate's. It's Hayden's.  
I walk up to him  
'GET OFF MY DESK'  
'Where the hell do I go, then?'  
'There' I point to the desk at the back of the room.  
'What if I don't want to?'  
I get a hold of his chair and push him off of it.  
  
Everyone stares at me for god knows what reason.  
  
Hayden walks to my empty desk and I sit at his.  
  


"Fuck yes Max Caulfield strikes again"

I look at all the Vortex members present.  
'You don't look so mean right now, why is that you dolts?' and I make a mocking face towards them.

I look at the teacher. She doesn't seem to give a fuck about what I'm doing, she's just giving her lecture.

Then I look behind me, at Kate, resting my hand onto her desk.

'Kate is something happening here?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading hope you liked it!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what is your worst fear?

Max P.O.V.  
  
Kate looks at me puzzled,  
  
'I'm afraid so..but I'm not involved, so I'm sorry Max, no clue' she says as she leans a bit forward  
  
I look at her desk, seeing her hands were tangled holding her forearms, her elbows resting on it.  
  
'Alright Kate, thanks anyway' I smile to her and turn my attention back to the teacher,  
for once deciding to pay attention to what the lecture is about.  
  
I have a problem of not being able to keep my attention at one place for too long, especially when it's about something that doesn't particularly interest me, so I space out.  
Though I still look focused. No one can tell i'm actually distracted.  
  
Buzz.Buzz.

It's my phone. I take it out of my bag and try to unlock it, although because it is sort of damaged now this process takes me a longer time.  
  


"Come on, you stupid piece of machinery shit"  
  
I checked my messages.  
It's Warren.  
  
'Max what do you say we meet at lunch break? In the canteen?'  
  
'Sure, what's on your mind?'  
  
'I kind of wanted to talk to you about your rewind powers'  
  
'Are you sure that's everything?'  
  
'My parents are going to kill me for sucking so much in science. Recently. But that's another thing'  
  
'Gee, it's just a grade. And not to mention it's just once? I don't get the big deal.'  
  
'I do have to make sure it really IS once'  
'Otherwise I doubt it'll convince them'  
  
'Well, good luck with that. See you there'  
  
  
I put my phone back in my bag, once again attempting to switch my focus back at the lesson.  
God, does this class ever end?  
Not to mention I was late. Time shouldn't be passing so slowly.  
  
Maybe I should chill out. No reason to be in such a hurry.  
I look back at everyone else,  
"Victoria,Taylor and Hayden look really upset. Aside from that, I'm glad everyone else is doing fine. Or, well, it looks like it."  
  
The bell rings, signifying the end of this (never-ending) class.  
"No shit, it ended!"  
I collect my possessions and quickly perk up from my desk.  
"Another boring class ahead" I puff out rather loudly, annoyed.  
  
Although thankfully this one didn't take as much time as the last one.  
  
I hurry up and rush out to the school canteen.  
Funny thing, I wasn't feeling very hungry. I guess I might eat some other time. Even if I was, this was the last place I'd come to.  
  


I look around all the tables, and I don't find Warren anywhere.  
"I guess I'm early? Awesome, I get to pick a table. Speaking of, there actually are limited choices"  
I sit at a table which is near the windows. I look outside.  
"Who thought it would look peaceful outside"  
  
_Who thought it would look peaceful outside?_  
  
  
'Hey Max!' Warren soon sits across me.  
  
'Hi Warren. What's up?'  
  
'Care to share how you discovered your powers? Don't worry, I won't be looking for a similar way to get them' Warren says jokingly  
  
I slide my hands on my hair,  
'I'm confused as to WHY ME. WHY ME out of all people. I liked being normal. Well I'm not anymore.'  
'I.. was in Jefferson's class. After it ended, I went to the bathroom. Because I was upset about Victoria's comment. Was. Anyway, when I was in the bathroom, I ripped apart my photo.. The one I was supposed to submit for the contest going on. I decided it's pointless to keep it. I wasn't entering, anyway. So after that some butterfly...'  
  
I explained to him how I got my powers.  
  
'Plainly unbelievable'  
  
'Are you calling me crazy?'  
  
'No, just the situation that you were in' Warren laughed  
  
'Ugh' I press my hand upon my forehead and rub it upwards once 'Warren thanks for listening to me'  
  
'No problem. I'd listen to you any time' Warren reassures me 'Oh, and hey - have you heard about Zachary?'  
  
'What about Zachary?'  
  
'He died.. a bit earlier today'

 

The canteen started getting packed.

 

'Wait.. What? How'd that happen? I thought Juliet would know?'

'My guess is she was too busy being crossed at him. But I think at this rate the news will reach her'

'Oh..'

'Some guy above 40 something shot him. So not everyone know about this.. and the ones who do are pretty upset about it'

'Dying so young.. That's a tragedy'

'And the worst part is no one really knows who this guy is'

'So he could have been involved in some dirty work?'  
  


"So that's why every vortex club member was so upset today. I hit their soft spot at the wrong time. Well they're out of luck because it won't be just today"  
  
'I have no idea Max. This is all I know. I thought maybe you'd like to be informed'

'Thanks for telling me this, Warren'

He smiled and shrugged.  
  


My phone buzzes.  
I take it out  
  
'Oh it's that unknown number again..?'  
  
'What?'  
  
"Thinking out loud? Really, Max?"  
  
I rewound.  
  
"Thanks to not being normal" I thought  
  
'wt s yr wrst fr?' the text read

That crept me out. I just stared at my phone screen like that for a few minutes.  
  
'Max what's wrong?' Warren snapped me out  
  
'Sorry about that...' I said, not sure how reassuring I was

I'm really hoping lunch break would be over soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading hope you liked it!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry if you don't like this guys but i'm really stressing over this, i'm not just going to abandon it completely because i have other things to do

'You're really the worst' I yelled

'I don't really care whether you take me for a madman or not'

 

...

 

_Sometimes I wonder if he's just a part of my mind._  
_If he's even real._  
_If I'm only just dreaming._  
  


  
I started searching.  
For her of course.  
All over the place.  
  


I saw her with Warren sitting at Blackwell's entrance stairs.  
That's funny, I've been inside all this time and I haven't noticed either one of them leaving.  
She was looking down ~~in both senses of the word~~ at the ground.  
  
I approach her,

'Caulfield can I talk to you?..' I say with my currently hoarse, groggy voice, tapping her on her shoulder

'What do you think you're doing here?' Warren asked me

'I have no time for your bullshit, dork' I frown at him  
  
  
Max finally spots me.  
  
  
'Oh, Nathan? What do you want to talk to me about?'  
  
I grab her arm to pull her up from the stairs, and quickly take her away from Warren,  
  
'We need to talk somewhere else' my voice starts to hurt my throat. I feel sick.  
  
'Where do you suggest?'

'How about my dorm?'  
  
'Okay, fair enough'  
She walks back to Warren and tells him something.  
I can't hear what. But she leaves him soon enough and returns to me.  
  
I took her hand. I just wanted to make sure she doesn't leave me.  
  
'I don't know how much you'll see or have seen this week.. But I'm hoping this is one thing less'  
  
'What?'  
  
'Can't you see what's happening around you?' I ask her while I make my way through to my dorm, still holding her hand.  
  
  
Soon enough we're in my dorm room. I let go of her hand. It's dark, but.. It's not something too unusual.  
My fetish painfully obvious with my framed pictures around.  
My projector wasn't playing anything for now. The light of my computer screen slightly flashing through the room.  
  
'You can sit down if you want to' I pointed at my sofa to her.  
  


I switched on the lights, not wanting to intimidate her unnecessarily.  
  
'Caulfield...' I clear my throat. I can't believe she has to hear this. But it's better if she heard it rather than experienced it.  
'He wants to take pictures of you. Disturbing ones. After that he wants to kill you...Please, please believe me.'  
  
'Nathan calm down. What are you talking about?' She looks up at me, as I'm standing in front of her.  
  
'Mark Jefferson wants to take you somewhere dark.. And to use you for his sick pictures.. And to kill you. I... I can tell' I think I'm tearing up. I reach my hand up and quickly wipe my left eye.  
  
'I don't know what to say...'

'Caulfield-  
  
'Please, call me Max'

'Max. Please beware... He will do anything to capture his subjects' my tears are doing a bad job staying hidden

'Whoa,whoa,whoa there. Don't cry, nothing's happened yet' she quickly rose up from sitting and wiped my dripping tears away. She closed my eyes with the palms of her hands.  
'I'm strong because I think I am' she whispered to me 'and I really think you should stay so too'  
  
She softly removed her hands from my face.  
  
"Look at yourself. You're not a man. You're a fucking baby. Crying in front of a girl? Get a hold of yourself"  
  
I smiled at her. I felt hope.  
_I felt hope._  
  
'Max, I want to help you avoid this.. this parasite.' I told her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading hope you liked it!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> max and nathan are ignoring everyone and everything just for a little while

'Nathan does he have any other subjects he wants to, well.. capture? If he does.. avoiding him isn't the best idea'  
  
'He has his eye on _you_ , Max. But I don't think it'll be too long before he aims for his next subject' I feel disappointed that I don't know everything.  
  
'Does he only take pictures of his subjects? Because that seems harmless to me'  
  
'Oh no, Max.. Whoever he captures never escaped.. What's left of them is just.. their pictures.'  
  
'Okay... I don't think we should just ignore him doing that. Let's stop him. Do you know how we can catch him?'  
  
'He told me.. He'll be announcing the contest's winner tomorrow at the party. But nothing else'  
  
'That's it!' Max exclaims 'The moment he's outside the pool area, we can drag his ass out of the school and I can ask him some questions - I'll need to think of a place where.'  
  
'I'm with you on this. I don't guarantee.. his escape'  
  
'I don't either, so that's okay.'  
  


* * *

  
Max's P.O.V.  
  
I decided to check my phone  
  
  


2 unread messages

"Why the hell wasn't my phone alarming me about those? I really need to get it fixed... or maybe a new one" I thought to myself  
  
The first one was from Chloe.  
  
'Max where the hell have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you'  
  
'Chloe I have classes.. Actually nevermind. Warren and I decided to skip classes after lunch break. But I'm not with him at the moment. Can we talk later?'  
  
The second one was from Warren.  
  
'Max I hope he doesn't hurt you. I'm worried. Talk soon'  
  
'Warren I'm okay, no worries. I am talking to you. So, about that skipping.. Can we spend time a bit later? I don't think I can right now'  
  
I frown a bit as I put my phone back in my bag, turning my attention to Nathan again.  
  
'Sorry'  
  
'It's whatever'

'I'm really surprised you haven't decided to do to me what you did to Kate' I laughed  
  
...  
  
He looks down, 'He conceals his intentions using me' he mutters out  
  
_He conceals his intentions using me._  
  
'What? Sorry, I couldn't get you'

'But I won't deny that what I've done is horrible' He casts up his eyes at his computer.  
  
'Come on, stop it' I walk closer to him, 'You are a good person. Your eyes are giving you away. You didn't want this to happen' placing my hands on his shoulders 'Nathan please, just fucking WAKE UP' I shout out the last two words  
  
_please, just fucking WAKE UP_  
  


* * *

  
Here I am. In my bed, half-lying down with Max Caulfield's head lightly on my chest, on my right side, my arm over her shoulder. My left hand holding a cigarette, half-run out, still fuming my lamp-lit room.  
  
'Hey, Max?' I looked at her  
  
'What is it, Nathan?' she asks as she looks up at me, expectant  
  
'I really enjoy just staying with you like this' I take a drag out of my cigarette, not looking away from her 'I think we need to do this more often'  
  
She gave me a half-smile 'We will. I think this is a great time-out for me too.'  
  
I exhale the smoke away from her. We were ignoring everything and everyone. For the moment. None of us felt like doing anything more than existing next to each other.  
That's what I thought, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading hope you liked it!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> max falls asleep next to him

'What worries you so much?' I ask her after some time passes. Of course moments are made to be ruined.  
  
'Maybe.. the future' Max answers  
  
'Isn't it supposed to make you happy? I bet you have things to look forward to.'  
  
'It's not always what I hope for it to be, even when I try to..' she stops for a bit 'change it for the better'  
  
'Why are you trying to change it? You can't change everything' I tell her '..Maybe being nosy' I scoff at her, ruffling her hair  
  
She pouts as she turns back to me 'And maybe you can stop feeling so upset' and says in a higher voice  
  
'Heh, sorry for the inconvenience, Miss Happiness' we both look at each other, both smiling and Max furrowing her brows.  
  
'Shut up' she flicks my nose as she gave up  
  
I laughed.  
  
  
  
'Care for taking part in a daguerreotype process?' she asks me as she pulls out her camera out of her bag.  
  
'Pffft... Alright'  
  
She comes nearer and holds up her camera. The clicking sound comes followed by the flash of the camera, capturing the stupid faces we were making at the moment. Soon enough the picture sticks out. Max shakes it.  
  
I consider it weird, 'Why did you shake it?' I ask.  
  
'It's a habit. Can't break it.'

'Oh look here, Max Caulfield hasn't broken some of her bad habits. Yet. Guilty.'  
  
'I'm not perfect, duh, of course I'm guilty' she stores her camera and her newly-made picture.  
  
  


* * *

  
Max's P.O.V.  
  
  
I don't notice how time is passing. I feel my phone vibrate.  
  
"Yes, it's working again!"  
  
'Whenever you're free, hit me up. I have something to give you'  
  
'Chloe I'm sorry, but you do realise I have other people to hang out with besides you, right?'  
  
'Dude I just wanted to give you a photo of us when we were little - is that such a bad thing?'  
  
"Of course you'll make me feel like shit instantly"  
  
'Just leave it in my dorm room, I don't think I'll be picking it up soon'  
  
'Fine'  
  
'Don't be mad, that's not what I intend'  
  
No answer. I think it'd be better this way.  
  
  
'Nathan it's getting late' I tell him, not looking his way. He doesn't respond.  
I look up just to see him already asleep. He seems relaxed. I guess there's one place he finds peace. And it exists. In his head.  
  
I decided I didn't want to leave him.  
It'd be a shame to wake him up right now.  
  
I guess I'll hit the sack. He doesn't mind my presence, so who cares?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading hope you liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading hope you liked it!


End file.
